Harry Potter y la Elite de Hogwarts
by Invisible Rainbow Ink
Summary: Harry Potter un joven humilde y cuya familia es dueña de "Artículos de Quidditch y algo más: Potter" es becado para asistir al Colegio Hogwarts, una escuela para ricos, al haberle salvado la vida a uno de sus estudiantes. Asiste al ser convencido por su familia, encontrándose con un montón de problemas desde su llegada. ¿Podrá Harry soportar ser el nuevo blanco de la terrible E.H?


**Los personajes pertenecen a J.K. no a mi~ yo sólo me he tomado la libertad de adaptarlos a una historia alternativa, etc., etc. No gano nada haciendo esto más que entretenerme y esperar entretener a alguien más con mis ocurrencias.**

 **Adaptación del Dorama:** Niños antes que flores.

 **Advertencias:** Violencia, relaciones homosexuales, varias cosas fuera del canon a favor de la adaptación, etc.

 **Parejas:** Draco/Harry, Ron/Hermione

Clasificación: M.

AU/Romance/Comedia.

* * *

 _ **¿Elite de Hogwarts?**_

Lord Voldemort por fin había logrado derrotar a Albus Dumbledore y a las familias de "la luz" con él; dejando al mundo mágico en sus manos.

El Lord Oscuro más enloquecido que nunca y completamente ciego por el poder, se ocupo de demostrar su posición como amo de todos asesinando, torturado y esclavizando a hijos de muggles, rebeldes y mestizos a través de los años; imponiendo cada vez peores castigos a quienes consideraba indignos a la magia o inferiores a él, llegando incluso a _divertirse_ con sus seguidores, humillándolos como si fueran cualquier sangre sucia. Hasta que un gran grupo de Mortífagos cansados de los malos tratos de su Señor hacia ellos, quienes ya consideraban absurdos los _ideales_ de su _Señor_ , decidieron revelarse en su contra.

.

Los _Mortífagos_ desertores, liderados por Lucius Malfoy, emboscan a los Mortífagos aún fieles al Señor Oscuro quien al verse solo, sin más aliados a los cuales acudir, fue "sencillamente" vencido.

.

Los Sangre pura se apoderaron del Ministerio de Magia _liberando_ al mundo mágico e imponiendo una nueva jerarquía social que dejaba a los de sangre limpia y a los que demuestren ser magos poderosos por encima de los demás.

* * *

El sol en su máximo esplendor iluminaba aquel tranquilo día de Septiembre mientras un relajado Harry Potter sobrevolaba por el gran campo de quidditch del colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. El chico acababa de dejar la última entrega del negocio de su familia de ese día a Madame Hooch: un nuevo kit de mantenimiento para quidditch. Su familia tenía un pequeño negocio de artículos de quidditch en Hogsmeade, razón por la que hacía sus entregas personalmente en Hogwarts.

Como en otras ocasiones, la amable profesora le había dejado volar un rato en agradecimiento a su ayuda, pues además de haber ido solamente a dejar el paquete se había ofrecido a ayudar con el mantenimiento de las escobas, cosa que en verdad no había representado ningún problema para él que le encantaba todo lo que tuviera que ver con aquel maravilloso deporte y charlar con alguien conocedor del tema era una oportunidad más que agradable.

.

Estaba muy entretenido pensando en lo grandioso que sería llegar a ser jugador profesional cuando de pronto un alboroto lo sacó de sus ensoñaciones.

 _¿Por qué tanto escándalo?_

Se preguntó, y como buen Potter curioso, como algunas veces solía decir su madre que era, se apresuró hacia el lugar de origen de lo que fuera que estaba pasando. Se detuvo al ver a todos los estudiantes o por lo menos a una gran cantidad de ellos aglomerados bajo la torre de astronomía gritando cosas que no alcanzaba a entender por el bullicio, a alguien allá arriba. Harry se acercó más viendo ahora con claridad a un pálido chico de cabellos negros, el cual parecía a punto de desmallarse allí mismo. Preocupado por aquel extraño voló hasta llegar a un par de metros de distancia de él.

—¡Oye!, ¿estás bien?

El muchacho sin responder, sólo le dio una mirada de soslayo. Bueno, quizá eso no fue lo mejor que pudo haber preguntado pensó al notar el estado del fino uniforme ahora desgarrado con manchas de sangre por aquí y allá, igualmente eran visibles varias heridas en su rostro.

—¡Baje de ahí, se podría lastimar!

Insistió por una respuesta sin saber porqué, aquella situación lo estaba poniendo nervioso.

—Nada me puede lastimar ya. No soy más que escoria aquí.

—¡Oh, vamos! No diga eso, usted está en una buena escuela y buena posición, seguro no tiene tantas dificultades. ¿Conoce lo difícil que es ingresar en la universidad mágica? —Se quejó.

—¿Tú conoces la Elite de Hogwarts?

—¿La… _qué_ _de Hogwarts_? — Lo miró confundido por un instante.

Cuando ellos te dejan una tarjeta roja te conviertes en el blanco de toda la escuela.

—Espere, ¿ellos le hicieron esto? — El de lentes resopló sintiéndose indignado ante tal injusticia. — De donde yo vengo no permitimos tales cosas, ponemos en su lugar a matones como esos. — Farfulló rápidamente, indignado ante tal injusticia.

—Tus amigos tienen mucha suerte.

—¿He?

—Por tener un amigo como tú.

—¿Yo? Bueno… — Comenzó a balbucear, sorprendiéndose por la sonrisa y el cumplido hacia su persona desvió su mirada por un momento, apenado.

.

Fue tan sólo un momento de distracción por el que casi no llega a ver al chico caer al vacío; reaccionando y haciendo uso de sus habilidades de buscador maniobró en picada sobre su vieja escoba a toda velocidad. Alcanzando su objetivo por el cuello del uniforme por apenas unos metros por encima del suelo, quedó con el limitado tiempo para cambiar de trayectoria y no estrellarse contra el piso, aunque bien eso no le impidió terminar rodando de lo lindo gracias al peso extra del otro chico.

 _Por Merlín_ …

Acababa de salvar a alguien de una muerte segura

 _¿O yo también he muerto?_

Fue lo último que pensó y después todo fue oscuridad.

* * *

 **NA** _: Well~ Tuve problemas para subir la historia y editar, pero aquí estoy con nueva historia y muy feliz porque ya tengo lap para escribir y subir capítulos cuando quiera. Compartan mi felicidad(?)._

 _._

 _¿Alguien ha visto el dorama en el que está basado la historia?_

 _Si es así, ¿les gusta como la adaptación?_

 _Hasta pronto~ xoxo_


End file.
